<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the word of your body by IneffableAlien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381148">the word of your body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien'>IneffableAlien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsterfucker Elias Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Elias Bouchard, Breeding, Jarchivist Sims' rib, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Sex, dual genital omegas, i have no idea how to tag this, using bones as dildos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's resolve to destroy Elias is severely impacted when he finds the omega in heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsterfucker Elias Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Taken Down a Peg: An Alpha Jonah-to-Omega Elias Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the word of your body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prequel to the ending of this series Part 1: alpha and omega.  It should make sense on its own, though.</p><p>This takes place after alpha!Jon has reached the Panopticon, but before he becomes the fully monster-form Archive.</p><p>Thank you to the <a href="https://twitter.com/simpbot11">Simp-bot</a> Discord server for brainstorming with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Archivist smiled, and it wasn’t a nervous smile.</p><p>There weren’t many things capable of making Jon Sims nervous in the post-Change world, seeing as how it was ruled by his patron that had imbued him with unmitigated power.  Nor was it a smile to hide confusion, for the Archivist no longer went without Knowing anything long enough for confusion to set in.</p><p>The Archivist smiled, and it was the irrepressible smile of someone returning home after missing it for far too long.</p><p>For his part, it had never even occurred to the Archivist to dream that he might still have a home to miss.  Everywhere that had ever mattered to him was gone, and by the time he reached the Panopticon he had no loved ones left in the ruined world, either.  But now, gazing down upon Elias on his hands and knees, Jon’s fingers twining tightly in his salt-and-pepper hair, he could not deny the sense that he was right where he belonged—and so was Elias.</p><p>The Archivist smiled, and Elias clung to his ankles, alternating between kissing Jon’s calves and feet, or just headbutting him like an animal in his delirium.  Jon, of course, saw nothing unusual in this, for he had Seen into Elias the moment he crossed the threshold into his domain.  He had Seen how Elias was unbalanced without a mate, had been able to hazard a guess at what Elias might need by this point.</p><p>Knowing in advance, though, was nothing compared to being greeted with the scent of Elias’s heat now.</p><p>Affected beyond all reason, Jon twisted his fingers in Elias’s hair and pulled.  Elias was a good three inches taller than Jon, but he went to his feet swiftly, driven to obey any direction.  “Jon,” Elias gasped, chest heaving.</p><p>It was the first human sound Elias had made since Jon came in.</p><p>Elias shook as Jon threaded his fingers behind his head and hauled him in for a messy, claiming kiss.  Elias was out of his mind with urgency, and Jon lacked any real finesse, so the first attempt brought their teeth together hard and made a casualty of Elias’s lower lip between them.  Elias whined as Jon lapped away a bead of blood.</p><p>They continued to lick into each other, eyes heavy-hooded but still seeing, as Jon tore at the buttons of Elias’s shirt.  Elias clawed over Jon’s back, pushing his coat past his shoulders to slip down and pool on the floor.  Immediately knowing where to go, Jon walked Elias backwards by the belt while he unbuckled it.  Jon snorted when he saw the bedroom, a useless and extravagant space for one who needn’t sleep.  With its enormous bed and full bedroom set, it seemed designed to impress the image that everything was all right, that there was no devastation outside.</p><p>Of course, Jon felt The Eye’s sickly burn, even if the appearance of eyes was less obvious here.  But they were both creatures of Beholding, and it fanned Jon’s reaction to Elias further to feel how they were fueling their god.  The backs of Elias’s knees hit the burgundy-and-gold-sheeted mattress, and Jon forced his shoulders down to sitting.</p><p>Elias made a sound of loss as Jon drew off him.  Jon pushed his hips to encourage him higher up on the bed, where he laid back on his elbows.  He ran the butt of his palm up Elias’s trouser’s center seam, feeling the heat and the hardness through fabric before shimmying the clothing off.</p><p><i>“Jon,”</i> Elias said again helplessly.  If Elias had been able to complete a sentence in his current state, he might have asked when Jon became an alpha—did his body transform during the ritual?  Or had it been a slow process from the journey?</p><p>“I’m here,” Jon said reassuringly, not knowing what else to say.  He admired Elias laid bare, cunt glistening and cock thick and curved over a taut little belly.  Jon had never been especially sexual before the Change, careful to medicate and usually just not that interested, and he had never had an omega partner before.  His breath hitched at the sight; the aesthetic of Elias’s anatomy was simply stunning.</p><p>Jon pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it on a nightstand before climbing up on the bed and positioning himself between Elias’s spread legs.  His cock throbbed as he inhaled deeply, watching Elias tremble and clutch the sheets.  “Is this what you’ve been doing in your tower?” Jon murmured darkly, trailing his nails along Elias’s inner thighs.  “Dripping in estrus, waiting for anyone to come fuck you?”</p><p>“I haven’t,” Elias choked out, eyes glazed over.  “I never, this, you …”</p><p>“I did this to you,” Jon said wonderingly, translating correctly.  “You suppressed Before, and no alpha’s been here …  Good god, no wonder it’s hit you so hard.”</p><p><i>“Please,”</i> Elias pleaded.</p><p><i>What are you doing??,</i> shouted something like reason in the back of Jon’s mind.  <i>This isn’t why you came all this way, you have to kill him—</i></p><p>Far from that, Jon slid two fingers around the outside of Elias’s vulva.  He groaned, spreading the neat thatch of dark curls to reveal a long unbroken slick strand.  He flattened himself on the mattress with a sigh and nosed his way into Elias’s slit.  Elias howled, trying to buck onto Jon’s face, but Jon grabbed his hips and held him in place so he could set his own pace.</p><p>“No, please, please,” Elias begged meaninglessly.  Jon had never wanted anything quite like he wanted to mount Elias and breed him until he wept, but there was a conflicting desire to explore at the same time, to make something out of what was essentially a first time for both of them in many ways.  He wanted to taste.  He wanted to come away with the smell of Elias’s aching pussy embedded in him.  He licked experimentally around Elias’s opening, tongue teasing and avoiding everything but the outermost folds while Elias heaved.</p><p><i>I did this,</i> Jon thought with reverence, feeling like a switch had been flipped in him.  He licked a long line from the bottom of Elias’s slit up to his cock, and Elias arched and keened.  Jon laved the base of Elias’s shaft, then dropped back down to suck the delicate lips of his cunt.  <i>This is mine.</i>  He wrapped his fingers around Elias’s spit-soaked dick and rubbed slowly.  <i>My omega.</i></p><p>“Jon,” Elias sobbed, “I need you.”</p><p>Jon leapt off the bed to peel off his trousers, unable to say no to the tears pricking Elias’s eyes.  But when his feet hit the floor, his head shot up from the unexpected knowledge dropped in his brain.  Something of <i>his</i> was <i>here.</i></p><p>Zeroing in on Elias’s armoire, Jon opened the top shelf.  A charmed grin spread across his face.</p><p>Jon approached the bed holding up the curved ivory handle, and Elias’s eyes widened.  “My rib,” Jon said quietly.  “Elias, you <i>kept</i> my <i>rib.”</i></p><p>Elias swallowed, writhing mindlessly on the bed.  “When you left I cleaned out your office,” he managed to say.  “Jon, I missed you …”</p><p>Jon sat carefully on the bed by Elias’s side, still holding the precious bone.  He touched Elias’s cheek, bending down to slot his lips with his, and he hummed with pleasure when Elias threw his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.  Jon dropped his hand to Elias’s prick and slipped his thumb over the pearls of precum forming.  “You wanted something that was inside me?” he asked, hushed words into Elias’s mouth.</p><p>Elias nodded desperately.  He yelped in surprise when Jon fisted his hair again and yanked, hard.  “Turn around,” Jon muttered gently.  Elias moved quickly onto his hands and knees, dropping his chest to the mattress.  He wailed when Jon slipped a thumb in his gleaming gash and started to spread the slick up around the sensitive whorl of his ass.  Elias whined as Jon continued to work his own juices along the crease of his backside until he was dipping fingers in easily.</p><p>Jon got on his knees behind Elias and shifted Elias’s thighs until he was content with the way their bodies lined up.  He rolled his palm over his hardening prick and dropped it on Elias’s ass, not entering him, smiling at the way Elias wriggled when he lazily slid between his cheeks.  Then he took himself in hand again, and nudged his cock head through Elias’s sopping slit.  Elias pushed back with a shudder, sheathing Jon wholly.  Jon hissed at the sudden tightness.</p><p>He gave a few half-thrusts into Elias’s cunt, allowing Elias to bounce back on him.  Then, taking his rib, he began to work the head of it inside Elias’s prepared ass.  Elias let out a cry but made no effort to stop him as Jon jiggled the polished smooth tubercle past his rim.  Beyond that popping point, Jon could cautiously glide the bone along, curving it up toward the direction of Elias’s leaking erection.</p><p>A fun fact about male omegas: they have a prostate <i>and</i> a G-spot.</p><p>Jon dug his fingers into Elias’s hip and tugged back, signaling for Elias to sit up more and fuck himself harder on Jon’s cock.  Elias dropped his head, eyelids fluttering as he rode Jon hungrily.  Underneath, Jon slid the curve of his rib in and out of Elias anally, prodding at his vulnerable insides.</p><p>Jon forced four fingers past Elias’s lips and reached far back on his tongue.  He dug in just long enough to make Elias sputter, then clamped that hand around Elias’s prick and stroked wetly.  Elias cried as he arched his hips back to angle Jon’s cock toward his mons and ground down—while Jon penetrated him with an even more intimate part of himself, the very bones of him, fucking every aspect of his essence into Elias.</p><p>As Jon’s breathing became more erratic and his cock started to twitch and knot inside him, Elias felt white heat radiate through his body when his climax shot between Jon’s fingers onto the bed.  Jon loosened his rib and set it to the side right on time for Elias to slump fully on his lap.  He gathered Elias in his arms to pound up into him, finally letting himself be as rough and selfish as he needed.  Elias turned his face and nuzzled Jon’s neck, loose as a doll.  If it hurt him to take Jon’s knot still battering past his rim, he didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>Jon stilled with a cry as he felt the first wave of his orgasm flood Elias’s cervix, and he shook as he held him up, pressing hard grateful kisses to his neck and back.  Jon rubbed his face in Elias’s hair, and Elias tilted his head back to stare up at Jon sleepily from his lap.</p><p><i>This man is evil,</i> Jon thought hopelessly.  <i>He destroyed the world.</i></p><p>Jon rolled onto his side, bringing Elias down with him.  He petted Elias’s flank, wondering how long they would be knotted together.  He realized in astonishment that Elias was all but out like a light, fucked full of oxytocin and dopamine and blind trust.  No monster had ever been more neutralized.</p><p><i>But killing him wouldn’t change anything,</i> Jon thought, <i>and he’s completely harmless like this.</i></p><p>And he was beautiful.</p><p>Would it really be so wrong, if at least Jon got to have a happy ending at the end of the world?</p><p>Jon slid his hand around Elias’s waist, down to his belly—Knowing the exact moment he conceived, feeling his every pleasure center light up like a pinball machine in that instant.  Everything in Jon’s lizard brain was screaming at him to <i>stay right here, keep this man, protect what’s yours.</i>  His hand crept up to circle a nipple, as he dreamily imagined cupping a milk-swelled breast in the near future.</p><p><i>I will become more of a monster over time if I stay here with him,</i> Jon thought.  <i>I don’t know why I Know that, but I do.</i></p><p><i>But,</i> thought Jon, wrapping a leg around Elias and pulling him in tighter, <i>maybe there are worse things to be.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xx <a href="http://siliconealien.tumblr.com">siliconealien</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>